


Junkyard Ghosts

by The_Hello_Wincest_Club (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Ghosts, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Hello_Wincest_Club
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Evil!Sam and Evil!Dean as well as Ghost!Sam and Ghost!Dean, also Wincest. Amelia goes investigating with Chuck, he bumbling boyfriend of three days. What they find isn't what they where expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkyard Ghosts

"Shut up, Chuck." Amelia quipped as she returned to her flashlight.   
Chuck was right. She was screwed.   
Her flashlight has gone out not moments after they'd stepped onto the property. Amelia had forgotten to replace the batteries back at her own house and now all they had was Chuck's small cellphone light.  
"Let's just go and come back tomorrow." Chuck unhelpfully provided but it was pointless, Amelia was determined.  
"No we have to continue. They know we're here for sure."  
They were in an old junk yard; the house had burned down long ago, leaving only piles of old cars. Neighbors had reported loud noises and chanting from the yard.  
Amelia was a hunter that lived in the area, Chuck was her boyfriend. They'd been dating three days.  
As they began to work their way through the labyrinth of cars Amelia felt the unsettling sense of being watched. She held in her hand a jar of iron shavings and a rock salt bomb in the other. Chuck carried a backpack full of holy water, gasoline, (More) salt, and a lighter.   
Amelia was sure this was just a haunting but she couldn't be too sure.  
Chuck jumped out of his skin when a car started rattling next to them and faint laughter could be heard. As soon as Amelia got close to the car though it stopped, the car was an old Impala. As she looked closer old burger wrappers where strewn on the inside, some covered in mold, several toys were scattered on the floor next to knives and various weapons.   
Amelia recognized a rock salt gun and a Demon knife; she reached in and pulled out the latter. As she pulled her arm back out the windows of the car rolled up quickly, trapping her arm between the window and the car.   
"Chuck!" Amelia yelped and he attempted to pry open the window. He was unsuccessful, eventually Amelia just dropped the knife and the window slowly unrolled.   
Standing there for a moment Amelia caught site of a set of initials, S.W and D.W.  
...  
"What can you tell me about Bobby Singer?" She asked the small blonde, one of the neighbors.   
"Oh he was very reclusive, always drunk. Had a couple of boys though, nice kids, quiet the lookers too....Sam and Dean, I think. Always coming and going."  
"Where they the only visitors Mr. Singer had?"  
"Oh yes, I think they just about went mad when Bobby died. It was like one day there was all the noise from car repairs and laughter and then suddenly, nothing."  
...  
As quickly as she could she grabbed the gasoline, lighter, and rock salt from Chuck's bag.   
"What are you doing?"  
"This car belonged to Sam and Dean Winchester, if they're haunting this place; it's because of this car. Now help me."  
Just before Chuck could pour a healthy dose of Gasoline on the Impala he was shoved back by an invisible force. He flew into a pile of scrap metal, hitting his head before collapsing on the floor. Next was Amelia, all of her equipment flew into the air as she was lifted up, an empty hand clutching her throat.  
"Dean enough."   
Sam Winchester appeared before her very eyes, and quickly after so did Dean Winchester.  
"But Sammy...." He whined, pleadingly. "She was gonna hurt my baby."   
Sam just tilted his head towards Dean and gave him a look.   
Dean dropped Amelia and pouted but not after giving her a sharp kick.   
Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder, giving Amelia a once over.   
She picked herself up quickly, dusting of her hands on her jeans. With a cautious movement she moved towards Chuck, putting two fingers on his throat to check for a pulse.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly. "You're hunters."   
Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against the Impala, his arms crossed over his bare torso. Now that Amelia wasn't being strangled she could see them clearly. Both where shirtless and barefoot, only wearing jeans.   
Sam had sloppy long hair a sharp contrast to his shorter brother's sharp haircut.   
"We aren't exactly on speaking terms with Heaven and Hell right now so we thought we'd stay here and see how things played out." Dean answered before turning his head to his brother, an obvious question in his eyes.   
"Not yet, Dean but soon okay?" Sam leaned forward ad gave Dean a small kiss. Amelia cringed.  
"I thought you where brothers..." She stalled as she slowly searched Chucks pocket for his small iron necklace charm that she'd given him.   
"We are." Sam answered not taking his eyes off Dean, desire laced deep within them. "Funny how death makes some things so clear."   
"Especially when it's a more permanent death." Dean added, a private joke passing between them.   
Amelia finally found the charm she'd been looking for, slowly looking between the two Dean seemed like the more violent of them. She gripped the charm before throwing it hard at Dean. As he disappeared she scrambled for her jar of iron shavings only to be kicked in the chest, knocking the air out. She reached for Gerhard adage layed there but a foot stopped her.   
"You...." Sam knelt next to her, his foot still on wrist. "You really shouldn't have done that."   
A hand ghosted her cheek before he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. He dragged her by her haironly stopping to grab Chucks arm before he continued further onto the property. A deep wave of fear unfurled itself in Amelia and she started to scream.

When Dean reappeared he found Sam standing next to a pyre,the bodies of Amelia and Chuck burning on top. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother, resting his head on Sammys shoulder.  
"Can I do it next time? I didn't get to do it last time." He sounded like a petulant child but he didn't care and he knew Sammy didn't mind.   
"Of course my love." Sam turned to wrap his arms around Dean, before kissing him. As they faded out of visibility and back into the spirit realm they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces and giggles out of their throats. Even as ghosts Sam and Dean Winchester where happy for the first time nothing could hurt them or keep them apart, especially not some Bitch hunter.   
So the next month when Amelias brother came searching for her, Sam and Dean were waiting.   
Mathew walked cautiously, quietly, always having been the better hunter he wasn't stupid enough to just trellis through the junk yard. He stopped next to an old Impala, noticing a glint in the car. He leaned forward and peered inside. Along with an assortment of toys and knives he found his sisters shirt, a large bloody stain on the front.   
As Mathew stepped back, his heart racing for the first time, he didn't notice the pyre only a few 20 or so feet away from his, or the way it lit on it's own, or his sisters desecrated body still on it, he didn't notice any of this because as soon as he stepped away from the Impala his sisters face was pressed against the window and the car began to shake.  
And he heard laughter and a voice.   
"You know Sammy, we should do this more often."


End file.
